


happy accidents

by somefinditodd



Series: the samo chronicles [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, crack??, is this crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefinditodd/pseuds/somefinditodd
Summary: The two times Momo and Sana kiss by accident and the one time it isn't.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: the samo chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810381
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	happy accidents

Minatozaki Sana is familiar with the concept of accidents. One might say, she is exceptionally familiar with accidents. When she was fourteen years old, she was so busy looking down at her phone that she bumped into a lightpost. The incident has since left a mark on her-- both literally and figuratively-- to pay more attention to things. 

In a way she has followed this life lesson. She was focused enough to achieve her dreams as an idol. Moving to a foreign country alone and fending for herself has taken a lot of focus and determination. 

However, for some unknown reason, accidents have a special way of locating her in one way or another. And such accidents have a way of catapulting into another. Like, in those vampire movies when someone starts bleeding and a horde of vampires starts to appear all blood-lust hungry. That metaphor probably doesn’t make sense. 

The first time it happens, it is so swift that neither of them knew how to react. 

“I’m sleepy,” Hirai Momo yawned next to Sana as the vampires on screen start… making out? When Momo shifts the arm wrapped around the other girl to exit the couch she receives a pout. It’s a rare day off for them, one that allows for staying up to catch up on the list of movies Sana has saved up for such an occasion. 

Unsurprisingly, the collection of films share similar themes of eternal love and romance-- a genre that seems to be the younger girl’s favorite. Unfortunately, after the first two movies in the Tragic Vampire Saga, most of the members decided to tap out.

Even  _ Nayeon  _ who can sit for seven or eight hours straight watching some drama had to retire. 

Which leaves Sana and Momo as the last contenders. 

“Can’t we finish this movie at least?” Sana looks up hopefully, batting her eyelashes like a pro. 

Momo could only sigh after a few seconds before moving back to her original position as her friend squeals in delight. 

By the time the credits roll in and the theme music creeps in, Momo can barely keep her eyes open.

The same cannot be said for the girl next to her.

“That was so good!” Sana clapped her hands, enthusiasm completely unfitting with the silence of the late night. “Thanks for watching with me, Momoring.” She says sweetly, earning a sleepy grunt in response. 

Before the story proceeds, here are some facts to contextualize Momo and Sana’s relationship:

  1. They have been friends for years now
  2. Sana is a very … affectionate friend. She likes to touch and cuddle and kiss her members and Momo has grown immune to this.
  3. A kiss on the cheek is totally normal



And so when Momo, in her half awake state moves to kiss Sana’s cheek goodnight-- a totally normal thing-- it can barely be a topic of conversation or cause some sort of awkward tension that might embed itself into their friendship forever. 

Unfortunately, due to her sleepiness (and perhaps that vampire movie has rendered her mobility less than ideal) she misses her friend’s cheek. Sana had turned her head last minute, which resulted in her lips landing right smack on her lips.

They both freeze for a moment. 

Sana moves her head back to detach their faces. There’s a little smooch sound. 

And then laughs her ass off. 

Are kisses supposed to be like this? Momo has only had a handful of experience, barely really counting. Does this one count?

“We really do need to sleep,” Sana chuckles while Momo’s expression remains in it’s bewildered slash shocked state. “Goodnight.” 

Suddenly Momo feels awake. 

* * *

The second time it happens is documented for the world to see. It is somewhat embarrassing but their lips barely even touch during some variety game. Sana responds in the same manner of laughing so much that it derails their chance of clearing the game much to their members’ disappointment. 

“Is this our first time kissing? It’s not, right?”

Sana blushes and smacks her arm. 

* * *

The third time it happens… is not an accident. 

The characters on screen look at each other adoringly. Entwining their arms, they lean forward into a passionate kiss as the score crescendos into climax. 

Momo has watched a million of these scenes with Sana, but this feels a little different. Maybe since they’ve kissed more than once (though both accidentally). 

It is a sweltering friday afternoon and they just came back from shooting a bunch of promotional shows back to back. Half of the members have either gone out to some new trendy café Nayeon saw on instagram while the other half went thrift shopping. Neither seemed appealing to Momo or Sana. 

(There’s a chance Mina may be in her room, but she probably will not come out for the rest of the day.)

“That looks nice,” Sana comments offhandedly as the couple on screen continue kissing. “It must be nice to kiss someone like that.”

Momo closes her eyes for a second and breathes, because how on earth was she supposed to respond to that comment? Especially after everything that’s happened. Why is she even thinking about those kisses? She really hopes Sana isn’t some sort of mind reader. 

“I guess we already did kind of kiss, right?” The girl next to her chirps, nudging Momo playfully. 

“Yeah.”

Wow, that was an excellent response. 

Momo knows she’s definitely been overthinking. She briefly recollects her past few google searches:

  * Kissed my best friend
  * Is it ok for friends to kiss on the lips
  * Cute puppy meme
  * Sana momo twice kiss



She hopes she doesn’t die before she gets to clear her history. Would people even go through her google search history if she died? Is that a thing?

“What are you thinking about?” Sana taps on the side of Momo’s head. And she uses her cute whiny voice again that leaves the other woman no choice but to answer honestly. 

“I was thinking about the time that we kissed.”

Maybe she shouldn’t have just blurted that out. 

Sana’s face naturally morphs into amusement as she grabs Momo’s arm and leans her head against her shoulder with a bashful giggle. 

Momo wonders why the idea of kissing her is so laughable to the other girl. They look at each other for a moment and there’s something in Sana’s expression that seems... new and genuine. Like she’s thinking about something that Momo doesn’t know about. 

“Those were barely kisses.” The younger girl looks down and removes her hand from Momo’s arm. 

There’s another stretch of silence as the movie continues to play. Neither of them were paying attention to what followed the kissing scene which was a rather explicit sequence.

“What sort of movies have you been buying?” Momo pushes the other girl who huffs indignantly. 

“It had good reviews!” Sana keeps looking at the screen and it’s so clear she’s pretending not to be affected. 

“Um, yeah there’s some really artful cinematography right there.”

The scene (thankfully) finishes and the movie proceeds with normal, non-sexual scenes. Momo finally feels like she could breathe again. 

“Do you want to do it too?”

Wow. Okay. She’s back to not breathing. 

“I mean the kiss! Just the kissing!” Sana clarifies in a volume that might even travel to the café or thrift store that their members are in. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean… since we’ve kissed already before, maybe we can just do it again.” Sana explains, nodding to herself resolutely as if what she said made total sense and wasn’t some sort of convoluted reasoning on why they should kiss again. 

Momo waits for a second for her friend to finish with laughter, claiming that it was all a joke before turning to finish the film.

But she doesn’t.

She just keeps looking at Momo expectantly. And she’s batting her eyelashes again. Or maybe she’s just blinking slowly. 

  
  


How do you respond when your best friend suddenly suggests you should kiss each other?

“Okay,” Momo moves closer to Sana who looks a little surprised. “Let’s have one good kiss.”

Sana looks so giddy and adorable at the prospect of getting a nice, movie kiss that it does make Momo want to kiss her. 

They close their eyes and move forward to meet lips. And it is so soft that Momo briefly wonders if they are actually kissing. So she moves forward to press their lips more firmly and Sana makes a little noise, opening her mouth enough for Momo to deepen the kiss. 

The younger girl’s hand grasps her elbow to balance herself as they stay like that. 

The movie plays in the background, some intense car chase scene that doesn’t fit the mood at all. 

When they part, Sana’s eyes are still closed and her cheeks are tinged pink. 

“That was nice.” She smiles dazedly.

Behind them, Mina pauses with her glass of water in shock before quietly tiptoeing back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote. That was 100% a crack fic


End file.
